


It's a Sign of Respect

by Silverblazes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eye Sex, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblazes/pseuds/Silverblazes
Summary: See, all the eye contact was acceptable.Hell, maintaining eye contact is downright respectful and expected, right? There’s nothing inherently wrong with it; nothing can be misconstrued by meeting your best friend’s eyes and then not breaking that contact for minutes at a time.Eye contact is just a sign of respect and by God-Dean respected Cas. That’s what ran through Dean’s head every time Cas meet his eyes and wouldn’t let go.It’s not like they were, I dunno, eye-fucking or whatever.No. Just two best friends having a respectable conversation and then happening to maintain a sign of respect for extended periods of time.Eye contact is just the most surefire way of showing someone you respect them and are listening to them.Nothing more, nothing less.Alternate Title- I Wanna Respect You All Over





	It's a Sign of Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped watching Supernatural after Season 8 because the seasons seemed to run together, and I was tired of all the no homo shit they were pulling. The only way I would ever go back and watch the rest and catch up to the current episodes if Cas and Dean fully made out on screen and then banged one out.  
> But my friend posed me with the question, “What if it was revealed that very intense eye contact was a form of angel sex?” And I laughed and said no. (I would however watch _just_ for the look on Dean’s face).  
> Any way here we go

Reclining in an easy chair, Dean was living his best life. Movie on? Check. Popcorn and snacks at arm’s reach? Check. Cas would be coming down in few minutes after he finished some, “important angel business”. And Sam would be- _getting up and leaving?_

“Hey! Where you going? Movie night!” Dean pointed at the screen. Die Hard was about to start playing. Sam extended his arms towards the ceiling his back popping like a sequence of bubble wrap. 

“For a run. Haven’t done anything all day.” 

“It’s goddamn 8 at night. Isn’t your thing running before the sun comes up?” 

Sam moved away from the living room, trying to find his sneakers, “And the sun just went down, so I’m just getting a head start on tomorrow.” Sam found his shoes and starts shoving his sasquatch sized feet into them. Dean shrugs, “Fine. Whatever. Just bail on your brother.”

Sam groans, “You’ve seen Die Hard at least 20 times. And I’ve seen it at least half of those times with you. I really don’t need to see it again. You’ll have Cas to watch it with.” 

Dean closes his eyes and chuckles, “You’re going out to get laid.” Who would give up the opportunity to see on America’s greatest classics? But come on, Sammy, a run? At least find a better excuse. All the signs were there. Sam had showered earlier and put some shit in his hair-to make it shine or whatever- and he hadn’t touched any of the food Dean had made for movie night. 

Sam huffs, “And so what if I am? We haven’t had a case in weeks, and I’m bored out of mind watching the same three movies with you each night. You’ve replaced the rims on your car at least three times. And for what? You haven’t driven anywhere except the store to get more goddamn beer and chips.” 

Dean had started reaching for the beers but stops himself, settling stretching out his arms. Dammit. Sam leaves the living room. Dean’s half tempted to get up and follow Sam. It has been a while since he’s gotten any sort of action. Every demon, ghoul or whatever has stayed home. It could even be fun. 

But the chair is _so goddamn comfy._ And there are other nights they can go out and get lucky. But tonight? It was classic’s night. Sam comes back, right as Dean’s about to hit play on the movie. Sam stops at the doorway, hesitating but finally blurting out, “I’m tired of you eye-fucking Cas every time we watch a movie together.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Gripping onto the doorway, Sam lets out in one long breath, “I swear. I swear to god, Dean. Every single time you invite Cas to come watch a movie with us. There’s like this-” Sam lets go out of the doorway and rotates his hands, “Weird thing you guys do. You just-stare at each other, not fucking blinking for like five minutes straight.”

“Cas doesn’t understand a lot of references, so I explain them to him, and I make eye contact. Eye contact Sammy. What? I can’t look at the guy?”

“You don’t just look at him. You look like you want to, I dunno, eat him alive or something. Get a room, dude.” 

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t want you bringing back some random chick here Sam.” 

“Yes, I’m dumb Dean. I’m going to bring someone back to a secret underground lair to fuck. And furthermore, any girl who would come down to some random hole in the ground isn’t that bright either.” 

The _flap flap_ of wings signals Cas’s arrival. He stands in the corner, “Hello Dean.” 

“Cas-Cas, can I ask you a question?” Dean looks over his shoulder, I’m about to prove you wrong Sammy boy. Sam sighs and leans against the wall. 

Cas nods, “Of course.”

“Just out of curiosity, would you say we make eye contact for, I dunno, too long?”

“No. Actually I would prefer it to be longer. But-are you sure you want to be discussing this in front of your brother? You tend to be…sensitive about such matters.” Cas’s gaze shift to Sam who’s biting his lip to keep from laughing as he gives a small wave. 

“So-wait what? What do you mean?” Behind Dean, Sam erupts in laughter. 

“Well. Eye contact as you know is very special to angels. We don’t meet each other’s eyes unless it’s of important matters. Human vessels tend to want to make eye contact, and it causes some uncomfortable moments between us. But, what we do, is well.” Cas clears his throat, “It’s usually reserved for angels who are bonded to one another. In some way shape or form.”

“You did brand Dean with your mark. Right Cas?” Sam bites his lips, a shit eating grin on his face. Dean flips him off, “I’m not a cow. I don’t _belong_ to Cas.” 

Dean shakes his head and closes his eyes, “Cas. What have. What exactly have we been doing? When we make eye contact?” 

“Well it’s a ritual that brings individuals closer together, to build trust between them.”

Dean sighs in relief. Well, that makes sense in some weird angel logic way. it’s just a trust building exercise, “So you would do something similar with Sam, right?” 

“Well, no. I wouldn’t. Not when I’ve done such a thing with you.” 

“So, in human terms, what would you say this is the equivalent to, Cas?” Sam asks, suddenly quieter. 

Cas shifts his weight from foot to another, “I suppose. It would be whatever humans do to build trust with one another in a physical sense, something that two individuals who…care for one another would do. Not family members.” Cas squints a bit, “Oh I suppose sex would be the closest thing. Humans find that to be an enjoyable experience.” 

“And with, that, the two of you have a lot to talk about.” Sam walks out. He doesn’t hesitate to move the fuck away from whatever is happening, and what’s going to happen as Dean starts spluttering, “What the-we haven’t been-”

Dean rises from his recliner, the movie on pause and Cas suddenly closer. Once again blue meets green and Dean’s breath is knocked from his lungs. 

“Do you find this…uncomfortable?” 

And Dean wants to say, _no of course not. This is where we belong._ He settles for shaking his head and Cas smiles, “Good. Because, after all, we have been doing this for quite some time.”

“What can I say Cas? You’re pretty easy.” Cas squints, “If I remember correctly, upon first meeting me, your first reaction was to stare at me. And at my wings, for that matter. That was rather rude. But I believed it to be fair since I had seen every part of you when I raised you from hell. It is only natural that you would to see who saved you. I just didn’t expect that you would immediately want to bond though. That was quite a surprise.” 

Dean shifts his weight, “Was it good? I mean. You said this…whatever this is…is enjoyable?”

Cas smiles, grabbing Dean’s hands, “You were surprisingly good for your first time. It was quite enjoyable.”

Dean thinks about, maybe letting go of Cas’s hand. But his eyes are crinkled and his are shining. The smile still hasn’t left his face, and how many happy moments have they had like this? So Dean squeezes Cas’s hand instead. 

But then a couple thoughts cross his mind. All at the same time and all of them concerning. 

“Uh-Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“We’ve. We’ve been doing this for years, right?”

“Yes. Sometimes multiple times a day.”

“Hmm! Right! Great! How many…how many times have we done this in front of Sam?”

“Good question. I would say most of them. I admit, I found it odd that you do such an intimate in front of your brother. Especially with a humans’ shyness geared towards sex. But, I assumed the rules would be different for humans. You seem to make this connection all the time. Without the bond, of course. That’s what makes it more…solid for angels.” 

“Great! So….we’ve been eye fucking in front of Sam for-years! Great! That’s great!” Goddamn it Sam. I’m sorry. 

“Well it’s a much more intimate than fucking would be--”

“Not helping Cas!” 

“What exactly is the problem?”

“It’s not a problem exactly. Just, I didn’t realize…..how big a deal it was. I mean. I thought we were being more subtle about it.”

Cas raises an eyebrow, “No, Dean. You were quite open about it. You have the tendency to start right away. I barely greet you before you just pounce and begin.”  
Dean, still holding onto Cas’s hands, closes his eyes, “Good. To know Cas. Uh, I owe Sam an apology. He is uncomfortable with us...doing whatever this is in front of him. I mean _he could have said something sooner._ But, whatever. We have to stop doing this in front of him.”

“Ah, only behind closed doors. I understand.” Dean opens his eyes again and Cas’s smile is as present as ever.  
Dean’s heart pumps just a little faster, “You wanna watch the movie now?”

Cas nods, “Yes. You said something about an American classic?” They finally let go of one another’s hands. Dean and Cas make eye contact- a little shyer now.  
Less bold than before.  
But Dean’s heart pumps faster and harder than before. And he should probably ask Cas about what he’s feeling. 

Or they could start the Star Wars trilogy. It’s a crime that Cas hasn’t seen them, after all. 

Yeah. That sounds good.


End file.
